


Holly's Babies

by ThatinvertPokemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, I'm Sorry, Implied famblue, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Me and a irl friend wrote this a year ago, Nonsense, Sex, Short, Swearing, This Is STUPID, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatinvertPokemon/pseuds/ThatinvertPokemon
Summary: Basically this is something me and my friend wrote because we were in class and were bored as hell. He wrote these chapters and I edited them. So apologies if you find the writing bad and such. I'm going to polish this fanfic up a bit so it'll be a bit more tolerable. I hope someone finds this funny lol.





	1. Chapter 1

Holly blue: Im going to be a mother..ya!  *holly said excitedly*  
Other person: wow holly I'm gonna miss this nice version of you  
Holly blue:Why are you so sad and negative?  
Other person: I'm not i just don't like you when you're mean  
Holly blue:*start to tear up* what??  
Other person:*pulls holly into a hug* I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry  
Holly blue: It's alright skinny  
Skinny jaspa:how many months are you along?  
Holly blue:9 months  
Skinny jaspa:Are you about to go into labor?  
Holly blue:*smiles* im on my way to the hospital..  
Skinny jasper:great..  
Holly blue: *holly's water breaks* oh shit!  
         Find out next chapter  
This lovely chapter was written by my real life friend but i did edit it. See ya next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these chapters were copied and pasted from my wattpad.


	2. Labor

Holly blue:uhhhh*as shes trying to hold her baby in*  
Skinny jasper:BREATH IN AND OUT!!  
holly blue:*dose as told* ahhhhhh!!!  
Skinny japser: we almost at the hospital.*as he holding her hand*  
Holly Blue:*Screaming at the top of her lungs*Ahhhhh  
Gem nurse:Miss algate it's going to be alright..  
Holly blue: FUCK YOU!!!  
Gem nurse: alright let's deliver these eggs!  
(Later..)  
Holly blue:*breaths heavly*ahh  
Gem nurse:You're doing great miss Algate! You're almost done  
*15 are getting cleaned of then 5 more is getting pushed out*  
(More later)  
Gem nurse: Congrats miss Algate The eggs are healthy and will hatch in a week! *She leaves the room*  
Holly blue: I'm going to kill those betas and amethyst...  
    To be continued

Again my irl friend wrote this and edited it. So thanks to him!


	3. Famethyst meet their eggs

Skinny Jasper: Holly we gotta contact the famethyst  
Holly blue:What? Why?   
Skinny blue:All these babies  
Holly blue:i could not control how many dicks i let in me.   
Skinny J: we have to contact their sires.  
Holly blue: whatever...  
Skinny J:*puzzeld face*i have to get a drink.  
(skinny J walks out)  
     To Be Continued  
Lol he wrote this chapter too  
I edited a few parts lmao


	4. Fuc dat bitch

Holly blue: *in heat*  
Skinny jasper:damn women  
Holly blue:what bitch  
Skinny jasper:i will fuck you up.  
Holly blue:sike dick head  
Skinny jasper:im a women i have a dick tho.  
Holly blue:stick it in me.  
Skinny jasper:yesss  
*Holly is having her bussy filled with quartz dick...*  
(This is when holly got preggers)  
My friend pretty much wrote every chapter and i edited it  
So yeah! Let me know what ya think


	5. He's here

mystery person walk in on holly and Jasper having sex)  
Holly:ahhh *as shes moaning*  
Skinny jasper:(sees the mysterious shadow) holly whatis that? (taking her  dick out of holly).  
Holly:i dont know (shes scared)  
Mystery person:my name is byaku ruller of the saintenopean gems or as yall say the strongest and most deadliest and the most powerfull gems alive.  
Skinny jasper:why are you here?  
Holly blue:yeah what she said!!!  
Byaku:if you dont shut up i will kill you and your babies...(as he grin)  
Holly blue:(ran to check on the babies they was not there)where are my babies?!  
Byaku:they are safe and also in hell with there quarts (he grins agian)  
       TO BE CONTINUED  
He wrote this chapter again  
I didn't edit it this time so enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Forever and even after that.


End file.
